five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
SAF Ch 7:Night Four
June 11,2020 2400 hours (phone rings)Hello! Hello! Hey there, I told you you'll get the hang of so just to update you, There is sort of investigation going we may be closed for a few days, I want to tell you it is just for caution. Fazbear entertainment denies any wrong doing, These things happen will all get sorted out in a few days, Just keep a eye on things and I'll keep you posted. Just as a side note though, try to avoid eye contact with any of the animatronics as you may have tampered with their face recognition system, We're not sure. But the character have been aggressive towards the fact, They interact with the kids just fine. But when they encounter adult they just stare, Anyway hang tight and good night. 0100 hours "Here is what we should do, We should split up" Everyone was unsure of that decision but it sounded like the only way. Jack went into the hallway and hid as the Animatronics ran past, Some of them got smart and tried to grab Jack. Quickly he ran into the other hallway where Freddy was waiting, Behind him was Toy Bonnie and Foxy. Foxy tried to pouch on Jack but instead landed on Freddy. Jack seeing no other way to run went back to the office and quickly boarded up all the entrances. 0200 hours The five was wondering what to do when there was suddenly singing coming from the hallway, All of them froze. Five nights at Freddy's-The Living Tonestone "We're waiting every night to finally roam and invite newcomers to play to play with us for many years we been all alone We're forced to be still and play the same songs we've known since that day An imposter took our life away Now we're stuck here to decay." Freddy was able to break apart of the wood covering the door and say. "Please let us get in! Don't lock us away. We're not what your thinking" Our characters back away from the boarded up entrance. "We're poor little souls who have lost all control and we're forced to take that role We've been all alone Stuck in our little zone since 1987 Join us, be our friend or just be stuck and defend after all you got Five nights at Freddy's It this where you want to be I just don't get it Why do you want to stay Five nights at Freddy's It this where you want to be I just don't get it Why do you want to stay Five nights at Freddy's" Freddy broke down another section of the boarded wall. "We're really quite surprised We get to see you another night You should have looked for another job You should have said to this place good-bye It is like there's so much more Maybe you been in this place before We remember a face like yours You seem acquainted with those doors" Freddy's whole face could be seen as more of the boarded wall came down. Please let us get in! Don't lock us away. We're not what We're poor little souls who have lost all control and we're forced to take that role We've been all alone Stuck in our little zone since 1987 Join us, be our friend or just be stuck and defend after all you got Five nights at Freddy's It this where you want to be I just don't get it Why do you want to stay Five nights at Freddy's It this where you want to be I just don't get it Why do you want to stay Five nights at Freddy's" As the animatronics sung that last note,Freddy and Chica broke though and knocked everyone out. Category:Stories